Damian
Damian also known as the Damned One is the adoptive son of Lucian the Divine (the protagonist in the original game Divine Divinity). Background Damian was a baby that was taken by the Demon of Lies to be the vessel of the Chaos Demon. After Lucian defeated the Demon of lies, in order to stop the Chaos Demon from being resurrected he needed to kill Damian, but couldn't bring himself to strike the helpless babe. He took Damian under his wing and raised him as if he were his own son, with the assistance of his elderly housekeeper and Damian's nurse Floree.Child of the Damned - Page 6 Zandalor warned Lucian of the risks of letting Damian live and made it clear that if he showed any signs of being more than a normal human child he would have to be killed. As a babe the first sign appeared when Lucian was trying to distract Damian from BunBun, Damian's favourite toy which required a serious clean. As Lucian tried to retrieve the toy when it was dropped by the babe, Damian raced back to grab it, resulting in the toy being inadvertently flung into the fire. Damian then reached into the burning fire and as a result Lucian grabbed him and dunked in a trough of water, to prevent any burns. However, on inspection of the child's arm, there were no signs of harm beyond that of the distress of being grabbed and uncermoniously thrown in water, although it was clear the sleeve had caught alight; this fact was hidden from Zandalor on his next visit. Beyond this early incident, Damian's early years remained largely uneventful, yet unbeknownst to all, there were figures watching the child from the shadows. As Damian grew, Lucian allowed him more freedom, however kept him shielded from the rumours of his past. In addition to this he also taught Damian basic sword-play and horse riding and low-level protection spells, which Damian was particularly adept at picking up. As Damian approached the age of twelve, Floree informed Lucian that Damian hadn't returned from his morning ride. Lucian mounted a search on his own horse and was directed to Oakland Woods by a farmer who saw a boy ride through there. Upon searching the woods, Damian was found crying with three headless orcs, their hearts cauterized out encircling the floor around him. When Lucian pulled him to his feet, he seemed to stare through him with bloodshot eyes before fainting. Upon regaining consciousness at Lucian's farm, Damian had no recollection of what has transpired; this was another event kept from Zandalor. Upon reaching the age of 13, on the advice of Zandalor, Lucian enlisted Damian into his paladins. From here he was welcomed heartily by them and allowed to move from the farmhouse to his own bed in the paladin's quarters. Here he spent 3 years training with them, until the age of 16, when he met and fell in love with Ygerna, the daughter of the necromancer Kalin, who is a witch and member of the Black Ring. Upon Lucian's discovery of her Black Ring associations, Ygerna was brought to him for interrogation and execution. Although she claimed to not have revealed Damian's past to him and to be preventing the Black Ring for exerting their influence on him, Lucian made the decision to execute her. As the blade swung to remove her head, Damian arrived and saw the final act. Enragred, he departed and sought the Ring, amassing a force in which to defeat his adoptive father. As he amassed his army, the Black Ring taught him new magic and increased his power further. Lucian also set plans in motion, moving his main force of paladins to the rift temple, in preparation to seal Damian away again, for the second time ignoring his Duties and trapping him in another dimension, rather than kill him. Erasing Damian's memory and placing a curse upon him, preventing him from passing through the rift, Lucian departed to Rivellon, believing all would be over. As Damian wandered Nemesis, unable to remember anything but his name, the Raanaar discovered him and took pity upon his state. As they discovered he came from Rivellon, an attempt was made by the High Elders to open a rift and send him through. However, when he was unable to pass through the rift, the decision was made to train Damian as a riftopener, with the intention of him learning to open and pass through a rift of his own creation. Damian surpassed the other students swiftly in his studies and would complain that he was being intentially denied the ability to open rifts until he came of age so as to keep him in Nemesis. When he came of age he opened a rift of his own and was unable to pass through. Damian flew off in a rage and one of the Elders elected to travel to Rivellon to seek answers. While he was away, Damian spent less time at the academy and more time at an imp village with the village shaman. Upon the elder's return he was brought to their private office as the explained the root cause of his predicament: Lucian's curse. Unknown to the Raanaar, Damian's memories had been returning, yet he maintained the pretence of amnesia. As the raanaar elder explained he would not be able to return to Rivellon, Damian argued that this was not true, that rannaar wanted to keep him as a trophy in Nemesis, as the Elder maintained his composure throughout the conversation, Damian's temper slowly grew until he strangled the Elder. After a brief confrontation with the Elder's daughter, he escaped from the academy and wasn't to be seen again. Little did the Raanaar know he had stolen the crystal that sealed the rift from the demonic planes as part of his plans Damian met a paladin who had been trapped in the ethereal dimension and tricked them into believing that he is a Death Knight. Using the helmet of a Death Knight to hide his true identity, he tricked the demon overlord, Samuel to soul forge him to the paladin, forcing them to help him. They fought their way though Nemesis and in the end the paladin freed Damian from Nemesis. In return, Damian spared the paladins life and broke the soul forge between the pair. Damian returned to Rivellon and took control of the Black Ring once again, thus starting a new war against Rivellon. In the war a Dragon Knight stabbed Lucian the Divine and rumors of his death spread across the Earthrealm. This however, was an illusion created by Damian and instead of killing his father he had him trapped in a crystal prison to observe while Damian's Black Ring was ready once again to scorch everything Lucian held dear and leave only ash. After 50 years Damian once again begun his invasion of Rivellon, where he is first seen at the fore of his armada. The next time he is seen is immediately after the Slayer becomes a Dragon Knight, where he threatens the Knight against continuing his quest. The last time he is seen is where he greets the now-revived Ygerna and assaults the Orobas Fjords port. Ygerna reveals that Damian was not in his palace but elsewhere, working to unlock his full demonic powers. Related quests Divine Divinity Beyond Divinity Divinity II Ego Draconis Flames of Vengeance References ru:Дамиан Category:Child of the Chaos characters Category:Divine Divinity characters Category:Beyond Divinity characters Category:Ego Draconis characters Category:Humans Category:Demons